Korea (New Face)
, , |demonym = Korean |government_type = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = |legislature = National Assembly }} The Republic of Korea, also known as the Greater Korean Republic is a nation in East Asia. Its capital, Seoul, is an Alpha ++ global city since the 2040s, surpassing cities such as Tokyo, Shanghai, and Dubai. Korea has the third-largest standing armed forces in the world and is also a nuclear power as well as a declared nuclear-weapons state. Since reunification in 2040, Korea remained a major power in East Asia, especially with China having descended into civil war since the 2030s and the decline of Japan's economy. Hostilities from the north Chinese states, the breakaway Far Eastern Republic, and a militant Japan has led to a series of wars, leading to Korea having its present day borders since the 2100s. Government Under its current constitution the state is sometimes referred to as the Eighth Republic of Korea. The legislative branch consists of the National Assembly. This is a unicameral legislature; it consists of a single large assembly. Most of its 650 members are elected from single-member constituencies; however, 112 are elected through proportional representation. Originally having 300 members, it expanded to 400 upon reunification, and to its current amount after annexing several areas from neighbouring areas. Administrative divisions Korea has a total of 24 provinces, ten metropolitan cities, two special cities, and one metropolitan autonomous city. Special City *Seoul *Pyongyang Metropolitan autonomous city *Sejong Metropolitan cities #Busan #Daegu #Incheon #Gwangju #Daejeon #Ulsan # # #Osaka #Gyoto Provinces #Gyeonggi #Gangwon #North Chungcheong #South Chungcheong #North Jeolla #South Jeolla #North Gyeongsang #South Gyeongsang #Jeju #North Hamgyeong #South Hamgyeong #Hwanghae #North Pyeongan #South Pyeongan # # # # (includes Sakhalin island) #Ryukyu # # # # # Diplomatic Relations Korea is leader and founder of the Pacific Alliance, which includes the Federation of the Americas, Philippines, Taiwan, Vietnam, Thailand, and Indonesia. Economy Korea's mixed economy ranks second nominal and purchasing power parity GDP in the world. It is a developed country with a high-income economy and is the most industrialised member country of the OECD. Korean brands such as LG Electronics and Samsung are internationally famous and garnered Korea's reputation for its quality electronics and other manufactured goods. In the 2050s, Korean companies such as Samsung and Nexon had bought out several franchises and companies in Japan, due to the declining Japanese economy. A few companies, such as Nintendo, Toyota, Honda, and Subaru remained though since relocated their headquarters to Seoul. Other Japanese companies, such as Sony, Toshiba, and Capcom have been made either subsidiaries or fully merged into Korean companies. Military Korea has the fifth largest military in the world, and allocates 2.6% of its GDP and 15% of all government spending to its military, and maintains voluntary conscription for men since 2150. Korea has 950,000 active troops and 3,350,000 in reserves. The Korean military consists of the Army (ROKA), the Navy (ROKN), the Air Force (ROKAF), the Marine Corps (ROKMC), the Space Command (ROKSC), and reserve forces. The ROK Navy has became a blue-water navy since the 2030s, and is the third largest naval force in the world. Category:Scenario: New Face Category:Korea